1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly to increasing the data processing capability of a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over-clocking is a popular technique for raising the performance of a computer system. The data processed amount of a computer system during a predetermined period is limited, because the largest number of operations executed by a processor of the computer system during the period is also fixed. The data processing rate of the computer system, however, can be economically raised without requiring much additional hardware. Because the execution speed of a processor is determined by the clock frequency of the processor, the processor runs faster when the clock frequency is increased. Thus, the data processing rate of the processor, or the performance of the computer system, can be raised by over-clocking.
Before the clock frequency of the computer system is increased with over-clocking, a jumper on the motherboard of the computer system often has to be changed to indicate the selected clock frequency. After the motherboard and processor is reset, the computer system runs at the increased speed. This means that an ordinary computer system cannot dynamically adjust the data processing capability according to the processor and the application, because the data processing capability can only be manually adjusted through the jumper selection. Additionally, the computer system must be reset before the clock frequency is increased, causing great inconvenience to users. Thus, the invention provides a method for dynamically increasing the data processing capability of a computer system to improve the performance of the computer system.